Active coauthoring of cloud stored digital documents is a situation in computer systems where multiple computer system clients (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, etc. that are connected to a server through a computer network) are allowed to make changes to a document at the same time. The changes from the clients are communicated from the clients to a server, which may be a single computing machine or a group of computing machines, such as one or more computer clusters. The server updates an authoritative server version of the document with the changes from the clients. For example, a client may communicate a list of one or more changes to the server, or a client may send a copy of its current version of the document. Some such systems may allow clients to perform offline editing, where a client can edit its local copy of the document even though the client is not currently connected to the server. In such a scenario, when the client is re-connected to the server, the client can communicate to the server the changes that were made while the client was offline (not connected to the server). Other systems support only real-time coauthoring, where clients are only able to make changes to the document while the clients are connected to the server. In such systems, changes are typically communicated from the client to the server as the changes are made.